


[Podfic] Afterglow (Epilogue to Timestamps)

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: Timestamps [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/1351911.html?thread=69367783#t69400039">this prompt</a> on the current 1 Sentence Meme. <i>"I'm REALLY not picky, I just need some RPF. As a prompt, let's go with something like cuddling in front of a window while it rains."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Afterglow (Epilogue to Timestamps)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afterglow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14866) by oddmeants. 



> This is the fourth in the [Timestamps](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20timestamps) series. Look for my podfics of the other stories in the series, too! Thanks so much to [**oddwritesstuff**](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/) for allowing me to record these!

[ Afterglow](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/3771.html) (Epilogue to Timestamps)  
Rating: PG  


(Yeah, I know it's longer than one sentence. Haven't y'all caught on that I'm a wordy little fuck?)  
Length: 00:6:25  
Download: [MP3|5.88MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?f8aqcxhkxm1kwhc)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/17727.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3587001.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1331056.html)  



End file.
